Professor Chaos
Professor Chaos is the villainous alter-ego of Leopold "Butters" Stotch from the animated sitcom who is in many ways a childish attempt to vent frustration at the world and a recurring antagonist. Though he genuinely believes he is a substantial threat: in reality Professor Chaos is a very inept villain who rarely causes much havoc in the town (except maybe in his own fantasy world). And surprisingly his normal self causes more damage than his alter-ego. Despite not causing nearly as much damage as he thinks, the Professor Chaos persona has managed to get Butters into trouble, such as when he (in)famously got a shuriken to his eye playing a "game" with the other boys where he had delusions of being a real supervillain (drawn in a classic "anime" style). Biography In a later episode, he joins the Legion of Doom. Professor Chaos has two minions, but in reality are just guinea pigs in tin foil. After a first grader named Dougie is similarly rejected by the boys, he becomes Professor Chaos' right-hand man General Disarray. The two have hatched several half-baked ideas about how to take over the world, with one particular episode detailing how frustrated Professor Chaos gets when General Disarray tells him the The Simpsons have already done what he was about to do. Professor Chaos would later become the archenemy of The Coon and Friends. The Coon would form a shaky truce with Professor Chaos in order to get rid of Mysterion and gain publicity, but Professor Chaos was disturbed at The Coon's plan to destroy a hospital and kill Mysterion. He would eventually be defeated by Mysterion and later on the entire team of The Coon and Friends. His last appearance was as their prisoner in Cartman's basement where he was left to either starve or eat his own feces and urine. The Coon also used Professor Chaos in his plan to frame Captain Hindsight. The Fractured But Whole Although Professor Chaos appears in South Park: Let's Go Tower Defense Play! as the false main antagonist-turned-playable character and as an ability in South Park: The Stick of Truth; in South Park: The Fractured But Whole he is a major antagonist turned supporting protagonist of the game. Gallery ProfChaos.jpg 606 image 01.jpg Professor Chaos.gif PDVD 005.JPG|Butter's dark side PDVD 007.JPG|Butters schemes PDVD 009.JPG|Anime-style Professor Chaos Trivia *Professor Chaos may be based upon Magneto from X-Men as he can create electromagnetic pulses similar to him as seen in The Fractured But Whole and "Good Times with Weapons". He also has a similar helmet. **His costume is a satire of Doctor Doom in the Fantastic Four franchise. *He was plagiarized in page 7 of issue 3565 of the British comic The Dandy. A young reader had sent a picture of Professor Chaos in as a competition entry, part of the prize for which is the character appearing in a comic strip. He is depicted as an adult superhero, the artist apparently having failed to notice that Professor Chaos is an existing character. *Professor Chaos appears in South Park: The Stick of Truth as the 15PP ability of Butters. When used the player will choose from a spinning wheel what the opponent or player's team's "fate" will be; for example, when timed right Chaos will give the player's team a shield that will protect them for several attacks. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tyrants Category:Parody/Homage Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dissociative Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Kids Category:Incompetent Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Extravagant Category:Vandals Category:Vigilante Category:Pimps Category:Destroyers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Weaklings Category:Game Bosses